Fenrir Vs Páscoa
by nonsense fics
Summary: Uma visão lupina sobre a Páscoa... não recomendada para religiosos fervorosos
1. Chapter 1

Fenrir Vs. Páscoa

Roud 1: Lobo Vs. Peixe

"O que Freya fazer? Colocar peixe em água?"- perguntou um guerreiro-deus achando aquele gesto estranho.

"Estou deixando de molho pra tirar o sal, Fenrir."- informou a princesa, divertida com a curiosidade do rapaz.

"Para que humanos por sal em peixe, e depois tirar?"

"Ah, é que o sal conserva o peixe... assim temos peixe o ano todo."

"Não precisar guardar peixe. Fenrir pegar veado hoje."

"Ah, Fenrir, é que na sexta-feira santa não podemos comer carne, comemos peixe."

"Não comer carne? Por quê?"

"Porque é o dia da morte de Cristo e é como se comêssemos a carne dele..."

"Quem ser Cristo? Morrer hoje? Não poder comer carne por que humano morrer... mas todo dia humanos morrer, e Fenrir comer carne..."

"Bom, Fenrir... dizem que Cristo é o filho de deus e..."

"Cristo ser filho de Odin?"

"Não, não desse deus..."

"Se ser filhote de outro deus, por que ter que fazer ritual?"

"Porque ele se sacrificou por toda a humanidade e..."

"Humanos comemorar humano morrer?"

"Ah... é... não é que comemoramos que ele morreu, mas..."

"Cristo morrer hoje?"

"Não foi hoje, mas é o dia que comemoramos todo ano..."

"Então humanos comemorar."

"Bom... vendo assim, acho que é sim..."

"Então humanos não comer carne hoje, por que pensar ser carne de humano?"- riu.

"Fenrir... é em respeito ao sacrifício que ele fez..."

"Se humanos não comer carne hoje com respeito... por que humanos comer carne?"

"Hn... porque é bom?..."

"Então hoje não poder comer coisa bom?"

"Não, vai ter coisas boas sim, como o peixe..."

"Peixe velho humanos guardar?"- questionou, desconfiado.

"Isso mesmo, mas fica bom, Fenrir.."

Mais tarde, no jantar...

"Mas... querida irmã, vai mesmo comer pernil hoje?"- perguntou Hilda, perplexa.

"Peixe velho sem sal ser bom..."

------------

Gostou? Leia também: Kanon Vs Fanon

_Da primeira vez que me deparei com o termo 'Fanon', pensei: 'Que maravilha... erraram o meu nome.' Porém não demorei muito a descobrir que na verdade, trata-se de um fenômeno um tanto curioso._


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir Vs. Páscoa

Roud 2: Lobo Vs. Pomba

"De fato, os hábitos desse povo bárbaro parecem de uma incoerência no mínimo curiosa... se abstém de carne um dia do ano em respeito ao sacrifício de um mártir, contudo soube que em seus rituais mais cotidianos, é comum a ingestão de vinho e algum alimento sólido denominado 'hóstia', simbolizando o sangue e o corpo dessa mesma entidade... seremos levados a incorporar tais costumes?"- refletia Alberich.

"Humanos não comer carne dia de morte de humano Cristo, mas comer humano Cristo outro dia?"- estranhou Fenrir.

"É o que parece..."- a mente mais brilhante de Asgard também estava perplexa.

"Humanos fazer como peixe? Colocar sal, esperar ficar velho e comer?"

Acabaram rindo.

"Ah, meu caro amigo lupino, tens razão, as pessoas são estranhas. Confesso que também não compreendo como sua lógica funciona. Seriam os protegidos de Athena antropófagos?"

"Anto... Fenrir não entender..."

"Antropófago. Pessoas que deglutem outras. Canibais. Tenho documentos que relatam povos que acreditavam que ao se comer a carne de algo ou alguém, incorporavam suas características..."

"Fenrir comer peixe, comer coelho... e não ter escama, nem ser orelhudo."

"De fato, as raças inferiores tem uma imaginação e tanto, meu caro."- sorriu, divertido.

"Alberich, Fenrir, venham, vamos abrir a colomba."- chamou Hilda.

"O que ser colomba?"

"Colomba se não me engano é a palavra italiana para pomba, mas nesse caso, é uma espécie de bolo."

"Ser bolo ou ser pomba?"

"É um bolo em forma de pomba. É para simbolizar a paz."

"Mas ter bicho mais manso que pomba... por que pomba?"

"É um símbolo, uma mera convenção. Não quer dizer que realmente a pomba traga paz."

"Mas por que pomba? Poder ser pardal... poder ser canário... por que pomba?"

"Eles devem ter escolhido uma ave branca, que é a cor que atribuem à paz."

"Mas não toda pomba ser branca. E ter galinha branca, pato branco... não poder ser pato de paz?"

"Pato branco? Aquele que trouxe os cavaleiros de Athena aqui?"- ironizou.

"Humano pato não ser manso, não poder ser pato de paz então. Fenrir pensar poder ser pomba de paz então." – conformou-se, juntando-se aos demais guerreiros deuses.

Fenrir observou a tal colomba... não achava que aquilo tinha forma de pomba, mas resolveu não questionar... como disse Alberich, as raças inferiores tem uma imaginação e tanto...cortaram o bolo, e distribuíram as fatias... tinha um cheiro bom, mas ao contrário do que o lobo imaginara, parecia doce... farejou desconfiado, e só resolveu provar quando viu que todos comiam felizes... o tal bolo era mesmo doce, e não tinha gosto nenhum de pomba...

Mas não é que aquele tal bolo pomba era bom?

-----------

Alberich e Fenrir em uma comédia? Em breve: O Lobo e o Cérebro

_"O que Alberich fazer noite?" _

_"O que vamos fazer todas as noites, Fenrir... aturar a Hilda, e depois tentar conquistar o mundo!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Fenrir Vs. Páscoa

Roud 3: Lobo Vs. Coelho

"Ah, que coelho lindo! Vamos abrir, Hagen?"

"Faça as honras, mi lady..."

"Ah, e veio recheado..."- ela comentou feliz, colocando um pequenino ovo de chocolate na boca – " Hn... que delícia!"

Os guerreiros deuses e as princesas comiam o chocolate, sob o olhar curioso de Fenrir.

"Não vai comer, Fenrir? Vamos, está gostoso..."- ofereceu Hagen.

Fenrir olhou um tanto desconfiado para o coelho, e mais ainda para as coisinhas arredondadas e escuras dentro dele...

"Por que humanos comer cocô de coelho?"

Hagen ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconcertado, e só depois entendeu o problema.

"Ah, isso não é cocô, Fenrir, é..."

"Não ser cocô? Então por que ter coisa pequena, redonda e marrom dentro de coelho de mentira?"

"Não é cocô, são ovos."

Fenrir piscou por um instante, antes de conseguir reagir.

"Humanos burros! Coelho não ter ovo!"- gargalhou.

"Ora, mas é claro que não são ovos de coelho, são ovos de chocolate!"

"Chocolate?"

"Isso, chocolate."

"E como ser bicho chocolate? Fenrir não conhecer... bicho chocolate voar? Chocolate ter pelo? Ter escama?"

"Não, Fenrir. Chocolate não é um bicho..."- disse o loiro, falhando em evitar um sorriso divertido.

"Chocolate não ser bicho? Então, como chocolate botar ovo?"

"Bom, é que tem uma planta..."

"Chocolate ser planta? Fenrir nunca ver planta botar ovo..."- comentou, desconfiado.

"Não é que bota ovo, Fenrir..."

"Mas não ser ovo de chocolate?"

"É, mas chocolate é um doce, e esses tem formato de ovo."

"Então ovo de chocolate não ser ovo?"

"Não, não é ovo de verdade... mas é bom."

"Por que humanos fazer ovo de mentira? E colocar dentro de coelho?"

"Bom, por que... bom, os ovos são para representar a vida. E a Páscoa é para celebrar a ressurreição de Cristo, pelo que eu soube..."

"Cristo morrer e reviver? Athena reviver cavaleiros e Hilda reviver guerreiros deuses... ser igual?"

"... deve ser..."

"Quem reviver Cristo?"

"Essa eu também não sei."

"Cristo nascer de ovo?"- riu.

"Olha, a essa altura eu já não sei de nada!"- acabou rindo também.

"Hn... mas e coelho? Por que coelho?"

"Pra desejar fertilidade, eu acho..."

"Por que coelho ter bastante filhote?"

"Deve ser."

"Mas peixe ter mais filhote, rato também... por que não poder ser rato de Páscoa?"

"Acho que eles queriam um bicho que tivesse muitos filhotes e que as pessoas criem..."

"Fenrir pensar Fenrir entender..."

"Então, vai experimentar?"- perguntou, apontando para o chocolate novamente.

Fenrir pegou um dos ovos que não eram ovos e farejou, ainda não muito convencido... Hagen comeu um doce para lhe mostrar que estava tudo bem. O lobo respirou fundo e provou aquilo... sabe que até que era gostoso?

"Fenrir poder pegar mais?"

"Claro, tem bastante."

"Quando ser Páscoa de novo?"- perguntou, comendo mais um ovinho.

"Só daqui a um ano..."- notou a decepção do outro e emendou- "Mas não tem problema comer chocolate outros dias também."

"Não? Então Fenrir feliz não precisar esperar."- sorriu. Não entendia ainda as razões daqueles rituais todos, mas era bom estar com sua matilha humana.

-----------

Que tal algo um pouco mais forte? Em breve: Sob o Último Luar

_Asgaard fora derrotada? _

_Respirou fundo... _

_Ou, melhor, tentou respirar fundo, mas o duro peso do gelo o impedira. _


End file.
